Am I foolish aniki?
by Red Stitches
Summary: Naruto notices that Sasuke misses his brother, Itachi. And he's going to do something about it is that a good thing..?... yaoi, ItaSasu, Uchihacest or whatever you want to call it... warning: includes Sakura bashing...
1. Prologue

**Warnings: AUish, ooc, Uchihacest, shonen ai, maybe yaoi**

**Pairing: ItachixSasuke**

Am I foolish aniki?

**Part 1?  
**

"Aniki!"

Naruto woke up when he heard a loud cry from Sasuke, who was sleeping not so peacefully beside him, he was trashing and there was a thin layer of sweat on his pale skin. Had Uchiha Itachi somehow entered the camp without Kakashi-sensei noticing? The missing-nin was good, but Naruto didn't think that Kakashi would be so much behind, besides, nobody had seen him anywhere near here in a long time. No, Sasuke must be still sleeping, dreaming about his brother, Itachi.

"No aniki! Don't go..." "Please..." Sasuke whined in his sleep with a weak voice. Naruto looked at his team mate, his friend. The dream didn't seem to be too nightmarish, at least it was not a very bad nightmare anymore, so Naruto didn't bother to try to wake the black haired teen up. Last time he wasn't thinking clearly and when he did that the other boy almost hit him while still sleeping. A good ninja should wake up when shaken, but Sasuke had just turned his back to the blond boy. Not that that meant he was a unqualified to be a ninja, but that there was still things he needed to work on. Of course there was no way that Naruto would ever tell him that, he wasn't that stupid and knew that Sasuke would beat him up for it.

"Aniki I miss you..."

Naruto sighed, now he was pretty sure that Sasuke didn't hate his brother anymore, he had suspected so for a while now even when Sasuke insisted otherwise. He had started wondering if something was bothering his friend as he saw Sasuke become even more irritated and troublesome every time they saw brothers playing together, or other family related things. Naruto had quickly identified it as jealousy as he had felt the same at one point. The sad look that Sasuke always got on his face lasted only about two seconds, but it was enought for Naruto to notice it, he noticed more things than people thought he did. Sasuke was clearly tired of being alone, and he didn't mean "without friends" kind of alone, but a "without family" kind of one. He could easily sympathisize with that, not that he knew exactly what the other boy was feeling. Naruto himself had first been always alone, so he hadn't known what he was missing and now he had Iruka, who was like a father to him.

"Aniki..."

The plea snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and he looked at the sleeping Sasuke again. A solitary tear made it's way to Sasuke's almost white cheek and over his smooth skin, glistening in the pale moonlight that penetrated the thin material of the small tent they were currently sleeping in._ / Sasuke would probably kill me if he knew I saw him crying, sleeping or not. / _Naruto thought, a slight smile forming on his lips, before changing in to a full fox grin as thoughts swirled in his mind. Maybe he could find Sasuke's "aniki" for him...

**-tbc-**


	2. Waking up

**Am I foolish aniki?**

**Part 2?  
**

**Sasuke woke up early, like every morning, not feeling tired at all. The morning was good so far, he didn't even hear Naruto's snoring. He turned lazily on his side, stretching, his bones popping and his cheek coming in contact with something cold and wet. /My pillow is wet/ Had he been crying again? Must have been nightmares again, oddly, he didn't remember dreaming of anything. Usually every one of his nightmares haunted him even after he wakes up. Well, it didn't really matter, whatever…**

**Sasuke sat up suddenly, he hadn't actually heard Naruto making ANY noises this morning, normally he was constantly scratching, kicking, turning and snoring. Snoring was the worst, that reached him even if he far away from Naruto, well, as far as one could possibly go in a small tent. He looked beside himself; there was no trace of Naruto sleeping there, all his stuff had disappeared and the tent actually looked quite neat. Where was the stupid fox so early in the morning? Or had HE slept late? No, that couldn't be it, he was like a clock about that kind of things, well, most of the time anyway… Naruto was up to something, he knew it, no way that idiot would otherwise get up before him… And he had by mistake though that the morning might in fact be a good one.**

**Sasuke crawled out of the small tent and straightened into his full height. /Oh god, my neck hurts./Next time I won't be cornered like that/ he thought as he remembered the weird angle he had to force himself into. /I'll rather sleep next to Sakura…/**

**- Ohayo Sasuke-kun!**

**/Speaking of the Devil…/ -Ohayo. Sasuke said calmly to the girl.**

**- Is Naruto still sleeping? Sakura asked as she walked to Sasuke and started playing with her short, pink hair.**

**- No. He was up before me. Sasuke said and started to march into the opposite direction.**

**- Wait Sasuke! Do you know were he is?**

**- Hn. Why should I know? Was the answer before the black haired boy walked away.**

**Sasuke was annoyed, he couldn't even find Kakashi. /They have to be here somewhere, unless something has happened. Naruto has probably hurt himself, that idiot. If I don't find Kakashi soon, I'm going to train alone./ Sasuke wasn't worried, if Naruto had really hurt himself, he was in good hands and then he couldn't be there to disturb him and his training. /I need to start training harder, it's been a while and I have learned nothing. If this goes on I can never kill Itachi./ Sasuke thought and bit his lip in anger. Where in the hell was Kakashi?**

**-tbc-**

**Sorry, no Naruto in this chapter. He will probably be in the next, so don't worry, he isn't dead. And sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have a beta and my English isn't perfect.**


	3. They will be fine

**Am I foolish aniki?**

**Part 3?  
**

**- But Kakashi-sensei! I am hungry!**

**- No buts. If we stop to eat, we will be late.**

**- But you are always late. Surely that old ha…**

**- Tsunade-sama is a busy person and if you call her an old hag in front of her, she will never even listen what you have to say. **

**- Fine, but you must treat me ramen afterwards. **

**Ten minutes later.**

**- We are here. Kakashi said as he stopped in front of a large building. He and Naruto had left early in the morning to come back to Konoha, because Naruto had said that he had to talk to Tsunade. He smiled behind his mask as he remembered what Naruto had told him before they left. That Naruto, he was truly a good friend to have. /Sasuke has probably found my note by now, she and Sakura will be fine on their own./ Kakashi thought, he was sure of it, still he felt like he had forgotten something…**

**- Hey Kakashi- sensei! Are you going to wait here or come along? Naruto yelled as he was stepping in to the building, snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts. Kakashi just blinked and followed Naruto inside.**

**Soon they found themselves facing to big doors to Tsunade's office. Naruto fidgeted, he wasn't sure at all what he should say to the current hokage, he was certain that she would be much more harder to get to see his point than Kakashi.**

**- So your on your own now. Kakashi said steadily and disappeared before Naruto had any chance to say anything, leaving Naruto there standing with his mouth open. Naruto sighed noisily before opening the doors before him and stepping cautiously in. **

**- What do you want, I'm busy. Tsunade said without lifting her gaze off the papers she was handling.**

**- Tsunade-sama… Naruto started and fell silent as the words abandoned him.**

**- What do you want this time Naruto? She said looking briefly up from the papers in front of her. Naruto breathed in slowly before saying anything. Naruto straightened and finally opened his mouth.**

**- I came here to have a discussion concerning a man named Uchiha Itachi.**

**Outside Kakashi finally remembered what he had forgotten, just to be sure, he put his hand to his pocket and pulled out a paper. /It could be something else…/ He thought hopefully before reading the paper. It was the same note that he thought he left for Sasuke and Sakura to find. Kakashi just shrugged, it wasn't a big thing. /They will be fine on their own./**


	4. Ramen

**Shadow Vampiress: Nice to know somebody continues reading this, even the chapters are pretty short. I weren't going to write what Tsunade thinks, but I guess you really want to know, so I try to put it in words for you.**

**Why every time I try to write Tsunade I write Stunade..? It gets a bit annoying to fix after a while…**

Am I foolish aniki?

**Part 4**

**Naruto sighed in relieve, everything was going as planned. Tsunade hadn't been very hard to convince that Sasuke's brother wouldn't try anything, which made everything easier. The plan was perfect. Of course Naruto didn't really know what he would do and how, but he was not going to tell that to her. Once outside again, he looked around for Kakashi for a while, but soon gave up. If that good-for-nothing-jounin didn't want to be found, so be it, not that Naruto could find him anyway…**

**After a short walk the loud mouthed blond found himself in front of his favourite ramen stand. Naruto looked at the soft glowing lights and smelled the welcoming smell of delicious ramen. His stomach growled loudly and he suddenly remembered that he had barely eaten anything in the morning, because he was in such a hurry to see Tsunade. Naruto took a seat and grinned. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face when he gets his suprice.**

**Flash back **

"**- I came here to have a discussion concerning a man named Uchiha Itachi."**

**Tsunade looked at Naruto warily, she couldn't have heard that correctly.**

**- About WHO?**

**- Uchiha Itachi. This time she was sure of what she had just heard.**

**- Oh. Can I ask the reason for this conversation? Tsunade questioned, having recovered from the shock she had. Why in the hell would Naruto want to come here and chat about him!**

**- Sasuke needs to see him. Naruto said bluntly.**

**- Oh really? Tsunade answered, sarcasm clearly visible in her voice. She knew about Sasuke's obsession to kill Itachi, it really didn't look like a desperate call for his brother.**

**- Yes! I know he has killed many people and almost his whole clan, but he must have had a reason for it! No one can be that cruel! Naruto yelled, he just couldn't stop the flow of the words anymore.**

**- I know. Tsunade sighed after a few seconds of complete silence. - And I think I know his motive as well.**

**- So? Naruto asked.**

**- So why do you think Sasuke needs him?**

**End flash back**

**Naruto sighed, that old hag never told him the reason behind Itachi's acts.**

**-Tbc-**


	5. Breakdown

**Am I foolish aniki?**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke was as bored as a person like him could ever be, he had given up trying to find his missing team mate (oh the wonderful peace and silence) and his sensei long ago. He didn't even want to train anymore because Sakura was "oohing" and "aahing" at his every movement, even if he was just picking up his kunais, someone just couldn't take a hint and leave him alone.

Right now, at this moment, he was hiding from the pink haired nuisance. What annoyed him though, was the fact that he couldn't just leave the girl alone in to the forest, or it would be his fault if she got herself injured, or even killed. Sasuke snorted, like he would care what they thought of him, as long as it didn't divert his attention from his hard training or plans of killing his brother… Itachi. Sasuke jumped down from a tall tree he was currently hiding in. Sasuke started to walk away, but stopped quickly. Why did he suddenly feel so lonely?

It felt like even the flow of time had slowed down, and either the all sounds of the forest had lower and the warm wind stopped blowing or his senses were paralyzed. He had never felt so empty, lonely, he had felt nothing before with his anger blinding him. So why was he feeling like this now? Sasuke thought while the blessed silence continued longer, it was clear that his anger was still there, but it felt dull, not so hateful and bitter anymore. Now that he thought about it more, he realized that his anger had been fading away for some time now, fading slowly. Sasuke breathed in steadily, letting himself relax and calm down. _/ How in the hell did this happen. /_

Images flashed into Sasuke's mind, they were blurry and far away, they didn't feel like memories._ /A dream. /_

-The Dream begins-

_Sasuke saw nothing, only darkness around his_ (a/n Okay that is something…). _There was complete silence, no wind to stir the thick, cool air around him. Sasuke was sure that there could hear a pin drop on the floor, if there was a floor. He tried to call out for help, but no sound came out of his mouth, his words only a whisper in his mind. So helpless, that was what he was, weak, he couldn't even move, it was like something was holding him down. Time passed as he just stood there motionless, after what felt like an eternity to him, he felt a slight poke on his forehead._

_-Aniki… Sasuke whispered automatically, he was surprised that was now able to break the silence around him. The Black haired boy saw a somewhat lighter figure in the darkness, standing before him. He reached towards it with his hand and he sensed the invisible chains shatter without a sound._

_The ground SasUke was standing on started suddenly spinning, he was sure of it, but the figure stayed directly before him all the time, as if… waiting. Sasuke took a cautious step in the direction of the now fading figure, before starting to run headed for it. So close, but never in his reach._

_Sasuke saw only darkness again, lost in to it. Fear crawled little by little in to his soul, eating it and making him shiver. He started looking around furiously, with the figure; darkness hadn't felt so cold and empty. Sasuke was starting to panic, there was nothing but a black void that reached everywhere… The boy was holding back tears, not letting them to fall. /Why am I so weak/ Sasuke cried in his mind, he would never get an answer._

_Sasuke was almost giving up when he heard a faint murmur, he heard no words, but it felt so familiar, gentle, strong. He walked in to the direction of the sound, or rather where it had came from. More murmurs, emotions._

_-Aniki! Sasuke yelled before his steps turned into a run. He saw light, finally, it wasn't close, but it was there and his brother had guided him there. A quiet dripping sound, getting stronger, but Sasuke paid no attention to it, he wanted to be with his brother again._

_Only after something wet and warm fell on the back of his neck and on to his shoulder, he stopped running for a while. Sasuke wiped his neck with a hand that he got from somewhere_ (a/n Sorry, couldn't resist…) _and brought it then in front of his eyes, close enough to see what the substance was. His hand was stained red. He grimaced, but soon continued to run again, a little blood didn't bother him._

_Eventually Sasuke reached the light, but what he saw made him freeze in shock. There was his brother kneeling, blood dripping from his slightly open mouth , a katana pushed all the way through his chest, dead obsidian eyes staring up at him._

_Sasuke screamed._

-End of the dream-

Sasuke fell backwards into a sitting position against the tree. He was grateful that Sakura hadn't found him yet, he wanted no one to see as salty tears flowed freely on his cheeks as he cried.

**-tbc-**


	6. Sakura's comeback

**Am I foolish aniki?**

**Chapter 6**

**He was still there, resting against that same tree, tears dried up some time ago. He licked his dry and cracked lips, wincing at the pain brought by that small action alone. Sasuke lifted his hand to his face, no Itachi's blood there and probably never would be, he was too weak, mentally as well as physically. /I should make sure that Sakura is fine…/ he thought, but didn't even bother to get up, he was fairly sure that she was still looking for him. She would find him soon, even with her abilities. One was bound to be found if hiding at one place for too long. Itachi… He was never staying still. /Maybe I will see Itachi when he comes for Naruto again./ Annoyance was showing a bit too clearly in his mind's voice. /For me he wouldn't bother to come./ He felt like he was about to throw up, too many different emotions at once weren't a good thing.**

**Sasuke heard the pink haired girl's wails reaching to his ears not long after that. /Took her long enough./ He had worried that Sakura had done something stupid like Naruto, 99 out of 100 of his ideas failed miserably (a/n Poor Sasuke… If he knew…). He got up from his sitting position, stretched out his limbs and dusted his clothes, he just hoped that his eyes weren't red and puffy anymore…**

"**Sasuke-kun! I was so worried, you just disappeared!" Sakura cried and waved her arms as she checked out that he was okay. /At least she doesn't spit while she talks… Not that it reassures me at all./**

"**I'm fine Sakura." He said with a monotonous voice, not happy about this attention he was getting. Wind blew and he felt his bangs narrowing his vision and he combed them away with his hand. If he had been alone, he would have visibly made a face when she heard Sakura making appreciating noises again. He hoped that he could really disappear right then.**

"**Sasuke-kun… Now that we are alone… Maybe we could…"**

"**No!" He yelled at her before she could finish that sentence, he really didn't need to hear it. /I wish she would just die./ (a/n but she wont because I may still need her… Very unlikely, but possible.) Sasuke watched as she almost started crying, she was even weaker than him.**

"**But Sasuke-kun…" She whined as she tried to look like she wasn't bursting into tears at any second, or whining.**

"**Ask Naruto when you see him, he likes you." Sasuke sighed, he may not care about the girl, but he wasn't cruel.**

"**Lets go back to Konoha." Sasuke said, not waiting for Sakura's reply before walking away. The pink haired girl just nodded, defeated, and followed Sasuke to where they had left their stuff.**

**At some where else Naruto grinned while eating his ramen, this was the best idea he had ever had.**

**Tbc**


	7. Poor abused ass

**I am sorry for not writing anything sooner, I have had a bit problems with school (first year in high school…Go me! ) and I'm a bit stressed 'cause there is test already and I had to get the right books and, and… So much more! And I managed to make my writers block worse (I think that it is over now, for a while…). I have been drawing though. Oh and by the way, if you want me to write more, longer chapters and draw less, then REVIEW PEOPLE! Thank you for those wonderful people who have! Hands out imaginary cookies Special thanks goes to Shadow Vampiress (the one who has kept this fic alive by reviewing). **

**Am I foolish aniki?**

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto had just finished eating ramen, all the three bowls of it. He was lucky that last bowl had been free for him; he was broke after the two first and had been still hungry. The blond got up quickly, and just as quickly he fell on his ass as he lost his balance.**

"**Oww…" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his behind as he got up from the dry ground and continued to complain, "well that wasn't fun…" He dusted dirt off his clothes and grinned, no harm done. Suddenly wind blew harder and almost made the blond boy fall again on his already abused ass, he sighed in relief when he become conscious of his still standing state. Naruto blinked as he realized something, had that "wind" been black? Oh yes it had. /Oh well, whatever…/ the boy shrugged his shoulders// it was surely just some random ninja that tried to make me fall on my ass again. These people need real lives./**

**Naruto turned around to leave and began walking, or bouncing, forwards. Few meters later he had do stop, his curiosity was killing him. He sniffed and then blinked again//who the hell had it been/. The blond haired boy gazed over his left shoulder and saw, nothing. Even none of the other ninjas on the area looked like they though that something was out of ordinary. Of course it was nothing new that there were ninjas running around everywhere, hell, it was out of ordinary if there weren't. But this wasn't like that; it felt somehow a little bit off, too ordinary, wrong. Naruto turned around again, as he was troubled and still curious, and started running as fast as he could into the direction that he thought that that bizarre ninja had chosen to use.**

**After heedlessly running around Konoha for about an hour and finding only nothing, Naruto was seriously considering giving up. He had not a one clue about where the ninja he was pursuing had gone after passing him at the ramen stand. Naruto was exhausted and fall sitting on a sidewalk, he hated things like this, they just weren't for him. He straightened his sore legs and exhaled slowly, calming his breath down like Kakashi had taught them.**

**The ninja, surely it got to be a powerful one, because otherwise there would have been some kind of trace left behind, not that chuunins weren't good, they just weren't so thoughtful. There was no rule, but almost no one hid their identity in the village, not even the jounins. Well, maybe Kakashi hid some times, but he would already have popped out of nowhere and scared the hell out of Naruto, not that he would confess it for no reason at all. Anbus hid their identity, but it couldn't possibly be one of them, since none of them were in the centre of the village at a time like this. So it could have only been a powerful enemy ninja that liked to torture little genins like Naruto for their own amusement, there really weren't many ninjas like that. /So who/ Naruto thought as he began shifting his legs around a bit. /Orochimaru couldn't have done it in his condition (A/n No, he is not pregnant…) and he was too busy running after Sasuke all the time, like he had nothing better to do, he was a sannin for god's sake! So it left only…//It couldn't be… I am never that lucky (A/n I love that word!)…/ Naruto looked around furiously and bit his lower lip. Soon his doubtful look was wiped away by a evil smile that would scared even the devil himself. /Itachi is going to get one hell of a surprise…/**

**Somewhere far far away, about ten feet behind Naruto, a black cloaked person was silently watching, clueless of it all.**

**-Tbc-**

**Now you can tell all your friends about my lovely (very) little fic! (Just joking…)**


	8. SasUke has some problems

**I don't think I will be able to update for a while, because I have, like tons of homework to do and I am going to have some tests soon. I don't even know where this story is going anymore, it just sort of got out of my hands. Maybe I can think what to do to it, I would appreciate if someone would just suggest something (I should stop putting word "just" in everywhere I can)… I WILL complete this fic someday (I hate it when people say that they will, but won't anyway. I hope I'm not going to be one of those)! Maybe I should stop this annoying babbling and get on with the fic..? o.O**

**Anyway…**

**Am I foolish aniki?**

**Chapter 8**

**A young black haired boy stood steadily in front of the gates of the hidden village of leaf, Konoha. Behind him was kneeling Sakura, the girl's breathing was fast and a thin layer of sweat glistened on her big forehead, evidence of her physical weakness. **

"**Sasukee…" She whined with her annoying voice as he didn't pay any attention to her. **

**Sasuke ignored it, tough he did wince, and walked trough the gates to Konoha. He was not so secretly hoping that the damned pink haired nuisance would just go home! He didn't like the girl, right now he was very close to hating her with passion, even if he had helped her back to the village. He hadn't dared to leave her alone into that forest; a mad Kakashi was a very scary thing. **

"**Sasuke-kun…" She said, continuing her whining. **

"**What!" Sasuke snapped at her, loosing his cool for a moment, nobody could take torture like this forever. **

"**Ano… Sasuke-kun, why where we in such a hurry to get here, we could have trained together before coming back? I am sure Kakashi wouldn't have minded..." She asked silently, she was nervous, her Sasuke had never raised his voice like that to her before (Not that he speaks much to her anyway). /Is he ill? I have to take care of him, I am sure he would like that even if he acts cold./ She had right to be worried about her black haired team mate, there was nobody else looking after him.**

"**Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale, maybe you should rest." She said, tilting her head and biting her lower lip in a way that would have looked cute if it was anyone else doing it. She just managed to look like a crazy stalker. "Or maybe I could make you some tea once I get home, would you like that Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was starting to panic, why was she still following him? He sighed and begun thinking an answer, knowing that there was no way for him to out run crazy female on a mother hen mode (he had tried it before, it wasn't pretty). **

"**I am fine Sakura, I'm just tired," he finally answered, a simple "I am fine" would have only leaded to further questioning and that he didn't want.**

"**Oh, okay then." Sakura blinked once before her meaningless babbling filled the air. She was good at that, speaking about nonsense like how cool Sasuke was, he really didn't want to hear that from her.**

**Fifteen minutes later Sasuke had successfully escaped from that pink haired ****pest. If he could only walk away from her, but no, she had to always follow him around like a puppy, annoying loud puppy that carried rabies. Right now Sasuke was somewhat relaxed, leaning against a tall wooden fence with his eyes closed, enjoying the silent moment as long as it lasted. Suddenly Sasuke heard the old fence crack loudly behind him; it wasn't very hard to guess what had happened. This part of Konoha was rarely used, only if someone accidentally wandered here or if someone was in hurry. Mainly that was because it was so dark and windy, well not exactly dark, but shadowed by many large buildings. Even if it was not used, the part was completely safe for there were anbus around, and the whole Konoha was surrounded by huge walls.**

**Sasuke stepped away from the fence he had been leaning against and opened his black eyes to look at it. On the surface of the old, wooden fence was a new crack, he frowned and glanced around for something safer to lean against. He couldn't trust the fence not to crash down while he was in his thoughts and he couldn't just stand in the middle of a street even if it was not used. A fairly clean looking wall caught Sasuke's eyes, it wasn't very nice, but there was nothing better, any place else would be loaded with people and when he was at his apartment everyone knew where to find him. This was kind of like a sanctuary for him when he was in Konoha. Sasuke walked to the wall and sat against it on the ground, he ran a hand trough his bangs and then left his hand on his pale cheek. The light contact felt weird, he didn't even know what he was doing. He wanted… He scowled and withdrew his hand, this was stupid. /I shouldn't be thinking anything like this…/ Sasuke thought and rested his head against the wall. /It is a bit chilly out here./ Sasuke closed his eyes. /Why am I like this, why am I so weak. I almost can't feel the anger anymore, what's wrong with me/**


	9. Sasuke meets Itachi

**Am I foolish aniki?**

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke was still sitting there, leaning against the wall and feeling the coldness of the concrete seep through his thin clothing. He knew that at least his pants were going to be caked with dust and dirt from the ground when he would get up, but at the moment he didn't care about small things like that. So he continued to sit there almost unmoving, only occasionally changing his position to a more comfortable one until he setted to rest his elbows against his knees that were drawn to his chest, with his head between his hands and his fingers tangled into his short black hair.

He had been there for nearly two hours, but he couldn't tell for sure, and Sasuke wondered if he should be heading home now. Sakura would wonder where he was and Kakashi as well, and if they found him from here they would be searching for him from here in the future too. That would mean that his privacy would once more be completely lost. He sighed, but didn't get up, he still had some thinking to do.

As Sasuke was deep in his thoughts he failed to notice the darker shape among the shadows of the alley he was in. It was tall and thin, blending perfectly in the darkness and if it had wanted it would have been practically invisible. However it was waiting to be seen and was rather curious of why Sasuke was failing to notice it.

The shape came forward, out of the shadows and into the dim light of the alley. It was much easier to see now, yet still Sasuke was clueless of its presence and even if he had noticed it he would have most likely assumed it to be just another friendly ninja passing by. However if he had looked at the person Sasuke would have seen the red, white and black Akatsuki cloak that screamed about danger and power. Another thing he would have seen and had mixed feelings about was the solemn red eyes that looked like they saw right into his very soul.

Itachi walked next to Sasuke and once more waited for his brother to face him. He was curious about his younger brother's unusually dark mood too, but not so much so that he would have asked about it. Asking wasn't his style, he would make Sasuke tell him.

"Weak." Itachi huffed, like he was offended that Sasuke hadn't tried to kill him yet.

"I knew someone was there. I hoped you'd go away if I ignored you." Sasuke replied, but still didn't raise his gaze away from the ground. He couldn't feel the anger and hate anymore, right now he felt only empty. Like all his emotions had been carved away from his chest with his heart that was no longer in his possession.

Itachi walked in front of his brother and frowned, small lines forming between his eyes even though he was still young.

"Are you crying otouto?"

"Would you care if I was?" Now Sasuke did look up at his brother that was standing no more than an arms lenght away from him. There was no tears in the boys eyes, there had been, but they tried up long time ago.

"It makes you weak."

"You make me weak!" Sasuke snapped, raising his voice as he became annoyed. He had never been good in taking his brother's critizising, hated he him or not. "I can't hate you! No matter what you do! No matter how much you push me away! I just can't _hate_ you!"

"Fool." Itachi said and shook his head as he started to leave, clearly implying that he had had enough of his brother's stupidity.

"You are the fool! I hate you, don't you dare to leave me like this!"

The older of the Uchiha brothers stopped, he knew that Sasuke had never been very logical when he was in an emotional state. His brother was getting angry already, he always got angry fast. Itachi smiled a true smile, not worrying aboit his image as the cloak hid the lower half of his face and besides, he had his back turned to the person he wanted to hide his current emotions from.

"Foolish." He stated and turned towards his younger brother again.

Sasuke was being aware of every move he made, not trusting him for a good reason. The boy had no idea of his intentions and no desire to be hurt because of any mistake he would make if he continued to ignore Itachi. He didn't feel anyone near and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. If Itachi was here in peace no one would find them and start a fight, but if he was going to kill him no one would be around to help him. Of course he was only a genin, so that he couldn't detect anyone didn't really mean no one was there. Itachi would be able to tell if there was people in hiding, but if he chose to do anything about it was a completely different thing.

He stood and looked deep into Itachi's eyes and was sure that he had all of his brother's attention centered solely on him. Sasuke felt a small burst of joy in his chest where his heart would be, this was something he had wanted every day as a child, but what he had never gotten. Alas, his happiness was short lived as he noticed that something was off, way off. He was standing still, as Itachi had been too, but now they were colliding fast.

Itachi on the other hand had known what was coming as no genin ninja could hide from him, but had decided to stay where he was. There was no attack a genin could do to harm him. However what had happened had taken him by suprise, not that he would ever admit it, and when he felt the strong push on his shoulderblades he had lost his footing.

There wasn't enough time or space so that either of them could stop what was happening, but when their bodies crashed against each other and their lips met, they knew who was the one to blame.

Behind them Naruto did a little happy-dance and congratulated himself of a successful mission.

-tbc-

**Author's notes:**

And there it is, happy now people? Is anyone reading this anymore? Hello?

I finally gave up on finding my missing original notes on this and made new ones, luckily I like this version better. I think I will end this version same way I was going to finish the original and if it goes the way I want it to it will be_ so_ cute. One more chapter and this thing will be finished (and who knows when I'll post it), then I might rewrite the other chapters because they are so horrible and short and full of mistakes. Btw, did you notice my improved writing and the lenght of the chapter? My writing doesn't suck as much as it used to. Yay!


End file.
